Miracle de Noël
by Cloporte
Summary: TRADUCTION de l'anglais- Le titre original de cette fic est Miracle, mais vu que c'est moi qui en est l'auteur...Je me suis permise quelques changements... Alors, histoire compliquée entre Ron et Hermione à Noël...


C'était la veille de Noël et quelques Gryffondors avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard pour le temps des fêtes, surtout les élèves de septième année qui avaient beaucoup de travaux à faire en vu des examens.  
Tous les Gryffondors, dans la salle commune, semblaient pourtant bien profité des vacances et de Noël, qui arriverait dans quelques heures. La seule personne qui restait mécontente était Ronald Weasley. Il restait là à ruminer des paroles incompréhensibles et à regarder son amie. Hermione était assise un peu plus loin à une table ronde qu'elle partageait avec deux autres élèves qui ne semblaient pas se préocupper de son large parchemin qui prenait toute la place. Elle écrivait encore à ce Bulgare qui était...il était... Ron ne le savait pas... Il l'avait toujours apprécié pourtant et admiré. Mais il avait fallu que Hermione vienne tout gâcher... Ils étaient devenus amis et s'écrivaient régulièrement. Ron détestait la voir ainsi. On aurait dit qu'elle leur cachait des trucs et qu'elle les racontait à Viktor. Ça le rendait fou de jalousie, mais il n'allait pas le lui dire.  
Ron ne s'apperçut pas qu'il l'observait tout en passant à cela. Ses longs cheveux bruns ne cessaient de tomber devant son visage ce qui l'agaçait. Elle les replaçait sous son oreille, mais ils finissait toujours par retomber. Ceci amusa Ron. 'Elle a le même air que lorsque nous nous chicanons...' Et Ron sut pourquoi, en grande partie, il aimait tant ses cheveux.  
Ron pensa même pendant un instant qu'il pourrait peut-être aller lui tenir les cheveux pendant qu'elle écrivait. Mais cette pensée le fit rougir. C'est à ce moment que la jeune fille se retourna et croisa son regard. Il détourna tout de suite son regard sentant ses oreilles bouillirent.  
'Voyons qu'est-ce qui te prends? pensa Ron. Depuis quand tu n'as pas le droit de regarder Hermione?' Lorsqu'il se retourna, l'adolescente était déjà de retour à sa lèttre qu'elle écrivait rapidement ce qui enragea Ron.  
Soudain, semblant provenir de nul part, son ami, Harry Potter, vint s'installer à côté de lui avec son matériel pour le devoir de Rogue. "T'en fais pas Ron, je suis sûr qu'elle se rendra un jour compte des vrais sentiments que tu as pour elle...  
-De quoi tu parles? se défendit Ron. Je ressens rien de...de particulier pour Hermione!  
-Qui t'as parlé d'Hermione?" taquina Harry.  
Ron rougit jusqu'à ses orteils. Il regarda ses parchemins devant lui. Était-il amoureux d'Hermione? Il ramena lentement son regard vers elle. Il l'examina une deuxième fois...De ses petits seins naissants jusqu'à ses coudes...De ses doigts agilent jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux brillants...  
"Ces devoirs me fatiguent! déclara Harry qui fit sursauter Ron. En plus, ce sera bientôt Noël! Si on jouait au échec?"   
Ron acquiessa et alla chercher le jeu sans un mot de peur de dévoiler d'autres secrets que lui-même ignorait.  
Il commencèrent leur partie et tout de suite, Ron se retrouva dans son élément, il reprit confiance et quand Hermione vint les rejoindre, il eut le courage de la regarder dans les yeux.   
"Qui va gagner? demanda Hermione.  
-Tu as fini ta lèttre pour ton cher Vicky?" questionna malicieusement Ron.  
Harry grimaça et préfèra les ignorer et se concentrer sur la partie, il savait que cela finirait mal... "Oui, répondit normalement Hermione. Et j'ai même eu le temps de commencer mon travail de potions."  
Ron la regarda bouche bée. Elle n'avait rien répliqué! ELLE N'AVAIT RIEN RÉPLIQUÉ!!! Elle l'impressionera toujours. Mais Ron ne la laisserait pas s'en échapper ainsi. "Alors comment va Vicky? J'ai entendu dire qu'avec tout son argent, il avait acheté un château qui sert de maison à son chien...  
-Voyons Ron, Viktor n'a pas de chien!"  
Très bien, elle ne s'était pas fâchée, mais Ron avait remarqué le ton de sa voix appuyé sur le nom Viktor. Il n'abandonna pas. "Ah non, c'est vrai! s'exclama Ron avec un sourrire tordu sur la figure. Ce n'était pas pour son chien mais pour sa nouvelle petite amie!"  
Harry lui donna un coup de pied en dessous de la table et Hermione lui lança un regard de dégoût. À ce moment, la grosse horloge posée au dessus de la cheminée retentit sonna les douze coups de minuit. "Je vais me coucher", annonça Hermione. Elle se dirigea vers Harry qui se leva pour la saluer. Elle passa les bras autour de son torse et lui dit: "Joyeux Noël, Harry...  
-Joyeux Noël, Hermione!" Elle lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue...  
Elle passa ensuite devant Ron qui s'était levé encore chamboulé par ce qu'il avait dit. "Joyeux Noël, Ron..."dit-elle en s'arrêtant à peine pour le regarder. Mais avant qu'elle le dépasse, il avait placé ses deux mains larges sur ses épaules. "Je suis tellement un idiot..."dit-il. Et il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'encerclée de ses bras musclés.  
Harry détourna le regard, c'était leur moment à eux. Son regard rencontra celui de Ginny qui le regardait avec de grands yeux en pointant Ron et Hermione. Il lui sourit en haussant les épaules et elle lui remis son sourrire en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était écartée de Ron avec beaucoup de peine. Elle le regarda et tomba dans ses yeux bleu profond. Et il remarqua l'humidité qui emplissait les yeux bruns de l'adolescente. Hermione sourit timidement et murmura: "Joyeux Noël, Ron..." Elle posa un délicat baiser sur sa joue. En fait, c'était ce qu'elle avait visé mais ses lèvres s'accrochèrent au coin de la bouche du rouquin. Ils rougirent. "Joyeux Noël, Hermione..."  
Elle le quitta définitivement avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Elle était rendue au milieu des escaliers menant à son dortoir et Ron continuait de la regarder. "Hermione!" s'écria-t-il. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna lentement. Une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue. Elle le regardait avec des yeux implorants. Implorants de quoi? Ron l'ignorait. Il se tourna vers Harry qui lui faisait signe de continuer. L'adolescent pensa, mais lorsque son regard revint vers Hermione, toute raison l'abandonna. "Je... je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, Hermione!" s'exclama-t-il.  
Le peu des Gryffondors présents les regardèrent médusés.   
Hermione sembla hésiter quelques instants et enfin sourit. Elle descendit les marches et vint se cramper devant Ron. "Je ne veux pas te quitter non plus..."  
Ron rougit violament et Hermione ricanna doucement.  
Lentement, Ron pencha sa tête et son cou. Il s'approcha calmement de la bouche d'Hermione avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Après quelques instants, leur baiser était devenu plus intense et Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur sa taille.  
Toute personne, présente à ce miracle de Noël, applaudit fortement. Ils rougirent sous le coup, mais continuèrent leur caresses.  
Harry, heureux pour eux, ne cessait de sourire à qui voulait le voir! Il sourit à Seamus, qui était sous le choc, il sourit à Neville qui lui sourit lui aussi et il sourit à Ginny qui ne cessait d'applaudir avec les autres. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans pourvoir déttacher les yeux l'un de l'autre et sans savoir pourquoi.  
Ron s'écarta enfin un peu d'Hermione qui semblait aux anges. "Si on allait à un endroit un peu moins bruyant...?"demanda-t-il.  
Sans dire un mot, Hermione lui prit la main et ils sortirent de la salle commune.  
"Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait avec son 'Hermione, je ne veux pas que tu partes'? questionna Seamus encore incrédule.  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Mais ça a fonctionner!" dit-il en fixant toujours Ginny qui lui souriait tendrement.


End file.
